Original
by HarlemShakeDatAss
Summary: Nny is on his quest to end all emotion and be like a cold insect. But what happens when another flusher comes along, and how will it affect his progession to delete all emotion within himself? Warnings and disclaimer inside. This is my first story! No flames, constructive critism only.
1. Chapter 1: Dear Dieary

**Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny the Homicidal Maniac or anything featured in this story exept E and the plot, and I make no money for writing this story by using Johnny the Homicidal Manaic. Johnny the Homicidal Manaic belongs to Jhonen Vasquez and Slave Labour Graphics.**

**Warning: Possible mild foul language, slight OOC-ness based on the plot, and a possible OCxNny pairing**

**Note: This is my first story for FanFiction, so review with constructive critism if needed. I will procede to eat any flames you give me. Also, there will be short chapters and long chapters, depending on the mood I write in, and where in the story I am. I will update as much as possible, almost everyday if possible, but no promises. Now, on with the story!**

Original

By Concealed Invader

xXx

_Dear Die-ary,_

_ There has been no luck so far in ending all emotion within me. I think that is because I'm having suspicions that someone - or something - is following me._

Johnny set down his pen and irritably pulled on the bit of hair in his eyes, a nervous habit that had come up recently. He couldn't write when that nagging feeling of someone watching him surfaced. He sighed, then stood up from his desk. He needed to take it off his mind.

"I'll go get a cherry Brain-Freezy~" He said out loud.

_"Ah, yes, that will lighten your mood." _Reverend Meat replied. Johnny walked out of the temporary home he was inhabiting and climbed into his old grey car. He drove, and was soon outside a new-looking 24-7. After paying for his Brain-Freezy, he sat down at a small table and took a sip. His eyes wandered around the cramped store until it landed on someone. A girl...

xXx

**Note: Yes, yes, I know, mega short chapter AND a cliffhanger... But the way I'm writing this calls for short chapters. I promise, as I progress, the chapters will become longer.**


	2. Chapter 2: What the?

"Mmm, I looove Frooty Pops!" She grinned to herself and started sucking on her pop when she noticed a peculiar guy staring at her. He had strange, blue-black hair that looked like two droppy antennae's from a show she once saw. She narrowed her eyes at his clothes. He was wearing a ragged black shirt with striped sleeves, black pants, and black boots with a claw-looking metal at the ends.

She ran a hand over her shirt. _She _was wearing a black tunic with striped sleeves, grey shorts, striped knee-high socks, and identical boots. She warily walked over and sat at his table. He was staring at her, looking slightly amazed at their similarities, while she gazed back with the same expression.


	3. Chapter 3: E and Her Creepy Eyes

**Note: NOW is when the story finally gets going! Remember to R&R, don't make me feel bad xD**

The girl looked a lot like him. She was sickly thin, and had the dark look of an insomniac. But her hair was a light brunette, with rouch, large streaks of blue in it. She also had a small nose, pale face, and her eyes were startlingly golden.

"Hello." Johnny said at last. She tilted her head and smiled.

"Hello." She had an odd voice, a little high-pitched, but not too high and annoying, just on the side of girly. "My name is Chloe, but you can call me 'E' for short."

"My name is Johnny, but certain people call me 'Nny.'" Johnny said. He narrowed his eyes at her. "You're not just some pesky little idiot who 'loves my work' and wishes to team up with me, are you?" He relived the terrifying memories of Jimmy and winced.

"Of course not. At first, I thought _you_ were copying _me,_ but I see that you don't know me, as I..." E paused. "...don't know you." Nny was suspicious, but he didn't show it.

E finished off her Frooty Pop as Nny sucked the last of his Brain-Freezy.

"You know, you seem a lot quieter than you look."

"Well, although I am quite horrendessly insane, I'm trying to eleminate all emotion, so I can be like Mr. Samsa. Why. do you have a _problem _with QUIET?" He growled.

"No. Some people might describe me as quiet, too. But who's Mr. Samsa?"

"A cockroach."

"Ah."

They were silent for a while, until E sighed and stood up. "It was nice meeting you, Nny. I hope we see each other again." She smiled, bowed, and left the store.

Nny sat and thought for a while. There was something that troubled him, about the girl's eyes. He absentmindedly pulled on one of the bits of hair in his eyes. When he gave it a particularly hard tug, it clicked, and he remembered.

_He had been drawing his latest Happy Noodle Boy comic when he had that feeling of being watched again. He dropped his pen and turned around in his chair. The madman looked around the room, trying to spot even the slightest movement, when he heard soft humming behind him. The song was familiar, just something he heard on the radio, but it aggravated him. He swiveled back in his chair and faced the window. He saw a glimpse of gold, but it was gone a second later. For the rest of the night, he couldn't concentrate, finding himself singing that song and thinking about golden eyes._

Nny shook his head. It was just a coincidence that a girl with golden eyes shows up a few days after seeing a glimpse of gold outside his window. Then again, he had never believed in coincidences...

**Note: WOOOOOOO! Finally! A longer chapter, AND the story's starting to get good! I'm really excited about getting further, and will add chapters like a MADMAN. Or, mad-woman. Or, mad-invader... Whatever x3**


	4. Chapter 4: Introducing A Talking Wolf

**Note: Yay, I'm not a failure! I got me a fav, now all I need are some reviews (nudge nudge, wink wink). Have fun with me hopefully-not-terrible story! ^^**

"Ugh, I can't believe he saw me!" E mumbled. She flicked a strand of hair away from her eyes and turned to Rikkeh. He was a wolf stuffed animal she had "decorated" with black paint.

"I don't think he believed it either." Rikkeh replied. "I'll never understand _why_ you insist on wearing that getup- he was _bound_ to notice you if you're wearing _his _outfit!" The wolf hopped of her desk and made himself comfortable on her lap.

"Well, if I'm supposed to be a good flusher, I have to learn. What better way to learn than to study the flusher before me!" E sighed and pulled on the ends of her hair. "When that _stupid_ Bub's Burger Boy told me I was the new flusher, I thought I was going crazy- well, crazier than usual. But what else explains why I feel the need to destroy all the social maggots of the world?" She studied her small hand covered in blood. Then she stood up from her desk chair - dropping Rikkeh to the floor in the process - and walked up to her mirror.

"Sometimes, I don't believe the words you tell me, Rikkeh, even if they are my own. You know what he said." She touched the cool glass and stared at her golden eyes. "No emotions. He doesn't want emotions."

"He'll still fall in love with you. He has no choice. You'll see.

"Yeah..." She sighed and took her hand away, leaving a bloody handprint. "I'll see..."

**Note: Heheh, short chapter, cliffhanger... I'm evil. (ALSO, for those who just tuned in, this was plot development :3) If you already hadn't noticed, I'm alternating from Nny's POV to E's POV in each chapter, which is why some are much shorter than others. It'll work out in the end. If we ever get there xD**


End file.
